1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a site evaluation system for evaluating a site consisting of one or more pages, and to a site evaluation program storage medium that stores thereon a site evaluation program for causing a computer system to operate as such a site evaluation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Web server on the Internet stores information such as images or text in the form of pages that are written in languages such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language) and XML (eXtensible Markup Language), and transmits the information to an access requestor in response to an external access request. Such a Web server also generates access logs which record the conditions of accesses to the Web server such as the IP address of an access requestor, the domain name of an access requestor, date and time of an access, or an accessed file name, for example.
The access logs generated by such a Web server are compiled by what is called access log analysis software. And the site operator of a Web site evaluates the Web site by analyzing factors in a variation in the number of accesses to the Web site based on results of the compiled access logs, and considers measures for increasing the number of accesses to the site for example.
However, analysis based on results of compiled access logs and evaluation of Web sites based on such analysis are made by human. As a result, evaluation result of Web sites thus derived can be affected by the experience and skill of operators to carry out analysis and evaluation and might cause errors or inconsistency in the results.
Also, an enormous amount of access logs may be generated for some Web sites, in which case the amount of result of compiling the logs will be enormous as well. It is inefficient for human to analyze such an amount of result and evaluate a Web site, and the problem of high labor cost is also encountered.